User blog:Johndoe-m9/inFAMOUS Grace
“''Face it, I am stronger than you. Nobody can overpower an inFAMOUS! COMPARED TO THE BEAST, YOU ARE NOTHING!!!” - inFAMOUS Background: inFAMOUS was previously known as Grace, who had the same past as the original timeline’s Grace. However, she had her Conduit powers earlier and joined the Bureau likewise to use her powers to stop SOMBRA. Thanks to her powers, she was able to save Michelle and prevent any more problems from happening. However, by the time the President was kidnapped, Angela and many of the apprehended SOMBRA agents directly confronted the Bureau and murdered all of them except for Grace, angering the latter to the point that she killed them all including the Vice President, who was behind the kidnapping and murder of her fellow SOMBRA agent, Natasha Romanova (who was also Marina’s mother and the head of COSMORUS). Soon after, Grace slowly deteriorated into a maniacal tyrant who left the rest of America into a post-apocalyptic wasteland, where everybody brutally fought each other to survive while some learn magic in order to overpower inFAMOUS. Eventually, the villain was suddenly sent to the original universe where her peaceful and seemingly weaker self was. inFAMOUS (formerly Grace Delaney); Age: 38, Height: 5’6, Weight: 166lb, Blood: C- (Former) Occupation(s): Grimsborough Police Department Lab Chief, Bureau Coroner, Conduit, Tyrant Appearance: inFAMOUS has very pale skin, red eyes, red lightning around her body, black-red hair, wrinkles on her face, a large scar on the middle of her face that worsened over the years along with various other wounds. She wears a darker version of the OG Grace’s clothes, but doesn’t hold an amp and wears a plain hooded cloak along with metal gloves. She also has a red “i” imprinted on her shirt and gray letterman’s jacket that is now imbued with dark shading. Personality: Having lost her friends, family, and loved ones, inFAMOUS has become a bitter and resentful person who believes in nothing more than being stronger than anyone in the world. During her fights with anyone opposing her, she always knows that she is going to win no matter what, which would lead her to perform executing attacks that instantly finishes a fight. She is also ruthless and egotistic, caring about how her powers benefit herself unlike the original Grace, who was benevolent and caring to others in need. Even she does not hesitate murdering her friends in another timeline, as they don’t matter to her anymore and sees them as simply obstructions to her quest to become stronger, although she admits she misses some of their personalities. Despite being an evil person, inFAMOUS has been mentally broken of her unhappy past and thus became irredeemable because of it. During her brutal barrages, she says, “RODADADA!!!!”, a switched corruption of the OG Grace’s battle cry. In person, inFAMOUS acts as a hypocrite as she is dismissive and spiteful to people she sees as inferior to her and doesn’t see them as useful to fight with in person, despite her having a sadistic streak by constantly taunting the people around Grimsborough constantly, taking rules off the table in fights, emotionally manipulating people using “SOMBRA quotes” (fake ones actually, as inFAMOUS seems to write a list of “taunting one-liners” for obvious reasons), and smugly punching Luna’s index finger and pinky off just to stop seeing her “stupid” rock poses and to see her scream (which ironically made Luna regain control of her damaged fingers and scream out her anger in her guitar). When reached to her breaking point and patronized by opponents, inFAMOUS can become furious enough to reach her full potential and be more focused on killing them, with ugly results that may have her pathetically plead for her life when slowly dying from her weakness. Powers and Abilities: As a more powerful and developed version of Grace, inFAMOUS can completely manipulate electricity and is nearly immune to everything, making her previous weaknesses be more of a nuisance to her. She doesn’t have any of her ice and fire powers, but they are of no use to inFAMOUS as the electricity manipulated by her can spread all around the world. As the opposite of Grace’s powers of restoration and healing, inFAMOUS inflicts a deadly virus that only Conduits are immune to and leeches bio-electricity out of every living thing. Anyone trying to attack her will be taken down in an instant, though enemies powerful as her can be an equal challenge. According to Grace, inFAMOUS’ punches exceed the speed of lightning and light itself, but these devastating attacks can be easily stopped by someone near or up to her level. Having seemingly unstoppable powers doesn’t mean inFAMOUS is invincible, as she may die from interacting with another Grace from Kevin or Umbright’s parallel universes, being destroyed by the instability of the space-time continuum, or getting defeated by divine beings or others who easily stand a chance against her. However, in reality, inFAMOUS is ironically weak to water, as according to Luna, inFAMOUS is simply an incomplete and exaggerated version of Grace that only got lucky due to her so-called ultimate powers, which are only simply derived from her fury. Due to that, something like the ocean can fully drain inFAMOUS of her energy as it spreads everywhere without reaching something, slowing disintegrating and killing her. Conduit Stats: (Destructive Power: A, Speed: A, Range: ∞, Durability: A, Precision: A, Developmental Potential: Complete) (All fake; real stats unknown) Trivia *inFAMOUS is a reference to Kessler, the main antagonist of the first ''inFAMOUS game. Although they have the same backstory, inFAMOUS is portrayed with sinister colors. *Although inFAMOUS claims herself to be the most powerful person of the world (supported by her stats), her weakness turns out to be water due to herself being an altered and distorted version of the original, putting her stats into question. Though it is most likely an exaggeration to signal herself as a worldwide threat. Category:Blog posts